


Cresting Shadows

by Red_Cheshire



Series: Walking a Starlit Path [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, I invented my own race around this character, and then I dived into naming themes Because Reasons, but need to actually write about her and it, i'm very proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: A young, future Warrior of Light sees an oddly dressed stranger in town one evening whilst scaling rooftops.
Series: Walking a Starlit Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570885
Kudos: 5





	Cresting Shadows

Kore stared down at the strange cloaked man from her perch atop the Nursery's roof. The dwindling golden light of dusk was falling way to evening and it was too late an hour for him to be some tourist or travelling scholar, any of those would be over at the inn and drinking up that stupid dizzydrink and falling all over themselves.

His white robe almost glowed in the fading amber light and even from the distance she could see the red half-mask he wore, bright and bold. The stranger looked so bright as he stood eeriely still in the courtyard, seemingly focused on the small shrine for the Lady of Starlight. But that wasn't quite right.

The stranger felt dark. He felt dark and deep in a way to her senses and other eyes as she reached out, soft and wary, into the aether of the courtyard before her. He felt nothing like the Raksha or even a darkling, she'd know considering she was one. It was strange, it was almost familiar. She didn't like it.

Kore shifted her balance in her perch, dark tipped fingers pressing against the slate shingles as she spread her weight. If the stranger was a problem, or tried to get into the Nursery, then the Grandmothers would just eat him and that would be the end of that problem.

She'd keep watch though, just in case.


End file.
